


the stars burn further and further away from us

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hope, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "What we have will last for far longer than a lifetime."
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 60





	the stars burn further and further away from us

“It’s always been like this,” Irisviel whispered, feeling the air crackle and shift around her. Saber sat next to her in the clearing. Saber had been the only person she felt she could talk to freely about anything, barring Kiritsugu and Maiya.

Saber felt Irisviel’s arms wrap around her, soft, wistful. “You’re right. If they don’t see with their eyes, it doesn’t exist. That is quite limited thinking, in my experience.”

Irisviel nodded, resting her head on Saber’s shoulder. “That is true. Some people don’t want to believe in what they cannot see. ”

Saber leaned back into Irisviel’s presence, deep enough to feel the heartbeat inside the other woman. “That is unfortunate, but there is still hope.”

Irisviel was silent for a moment. “Yes, there is still hope for that.”

“Hope fades over time,” Saber replied, breathing in deep, wanting to remember Irisviel like this. She wanted to remember the peaceful moments they shared together, before and after the skirmishes of the Holy Grail War.

“It’s a constant in this perpetual conflict, but hope is what all that we have. But what we have, Irisviel, I’m certain, will last for a lifetime.”

“It could last for much longer, right?”

“Yes, Irisviel, what we have will last for far longer than a lifetime.” She reached over and squeezed the other woman’s hand gently. “Much longer.”

Irisviel smiled, brightly as the stars above them. “I couldn’t agree more, Saber.” She slowly leaned forward, close to Saber’s face. Her lips soon met her Servant’s, soft and gentle.

Saber closed her eyes, deepening the kiss so Irisviel wouldn’t soon forget her, so she herself would never, ever forget.


End file.
